Her Butler: Renewed Contract
by Beth Phanomhive
Summary: This takes place after Ciel death, the Phantomhive manor has been burnt down for the second time and Finnian, Mey-Rin, Bardroy find a 14 year old girl looking at the remains...   ya takes place in a AU ...follows the tv show
1. Her Butler: The Shadow Daughter

'_Twice now this manor has been burnt down yet here I am, back again, to rebuild the place that kept me imprisoned for so long.' _I thought to myself. I looked at the ruins of the place I once called home, _'the last Phantomhive, alone once again.' _

"Hey, you there, what are you doing here," A voice yelled behind me.

I glanced back and saw three people running toward me, each had a weapon of some sort, I smile to myself, "Looking at the remains of a home I hated, wishing my body had been destroyed along with it," I replied.

"Your home, I think you're mistaken, this was the Phantomhive manor," The voice said again.

"I know that! I spent half my life locked away hidden from the world!" I snapped.

"Wait I've heard of you, yes I have, you the late Mister and Miss Phantomhive daughter, but you are suppose to be dead, you are," a woman's voice said.

"Yet here I am; you three must be my late brother's servants, right, I am here to rehire you, I am going to need your help once the manor is rebuilt , that is if you want to stay," I said.

I turned to face them, "Your jobs would be the same as your wages, I have watched you three and I know that you are all good workers and loyal friends to my little brother. I only ask one thing where is Sebastian, I need to talk to him about an important subject and I would like to hire him again?" "He is presume dead along with Ciel, they never found either of their bodies," Finnian said, he looked like he was going to cry. "Interesting, hmm I have a matter to attend to in London, I will be back tomorrow by sun down, the builders will arrive in the morning, you have until I return to decide if you want to stay," I said and then went back to my mount and rode off leaving the ruins behind me once again. 


	2. Her Butler: Death

London had seen its fair share of pain and suffering, so I wasn't surprised that the city was already up and running with only a few reminders of the fire that burn across this fair city. _'The Queen was somehow still alive and once I get settled that will be my first task,' _I thought as I neared my destination. The familiar sign of The Undertaker came into view, and I slowed my horse. I came to a stop and got off, smiling at the sign and then went in. The small place smelled of death and a weak tea, "Undertaker are you here?" I called.

"Ohhh a customer," a very annoying and familiar voice sang, "Awe it's not dead."

"Grell what are you doing here! Where is the Undertaker," I demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing, aren't you suppose to be dead or something?" Grell said.

"You're the Grim Reaper shouldn't you know," I said, his eyes flashed and narrowed.

"For a little girl you do have a rude mouth," He sneered.

"Never had a mother to teach me right from wrong," I replied, "Now you are wasting my time I need to talk to the Undertaker,"

"Fine, I buried him in salt again," Grell said, motioning to a large vase with the undertakers head sticking out of it.

"Hello Beth, what brings you here," he said in his normal insane voice.

"I need your help, I want to summon the demon my little brother called Sebastian Michaelis, I require his services," I said. "YOU WANT TO BRING BACK SEBASTY! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?" Grell yelled, grabbing my arms and swinging me around. "Put me down….NOW" I yelled. He stopped and set me down, "Can you really bring him back? He doesn't make deals that often." "One thing I saw while I watched him was he cared for my brother, more then he would ever confess to and knowing that he had been tricked and the real murderers are still out there will hit him hard and hopefully he will agree to a contract," I said. "What do you mean he was tricked, and how was that even possible," Grell asked. "The real murderers used the fallen angels need to purify to trick Ciel, Sebastian, everyone into thinking that she was the real killer, but I was there that night of the first fire, I watched my parents death and then my home being burned to the ground and my brothers happiness torn away, I dragged his body out of the fire only to watch him get tricked into death, and that is why I no longer hide in the shadows, I am done watching, it is my turn to play the Queen's Guard Dog and snuff out all who have caused my family pain and disgrace." I told them, "Can you help me or not." "Yes I can, but I will have to mark and kill you first, Sebastian has gone back to his realm, and the only way to contact him is by giving you his symbol and then killing you, it will only take an hour for me to prepare and get ready, you can be dead by noon," Undertaker said, smiling. "Fine do what you have to, Grell and I will wait here," I said, and he got up. "I love the feeling of the water being pulled out of my body" He said then went into the back room. "Grell, I will be needing you help in the near future and I know how you like Sebastian, if you help me when I ask you can have him for a day," I offered the reaper sitting next to me. "Not only do I get to watch you die today I get to have a day with my darling Sebastian, are you trying to kill me, of course dear, I'll do anything you ask of me," he said. "Anything Grell, don't lie to me." "Ok, almost anything." "Good, looks like I got myself one more pawn for the game I have yet to begin playing," I said. "So how does it feel?" Grell asked. "Excuse me?" "To know that you are going to die in the next hour," Grell said, a wicked smile on his face, "I don't know normally get to ask that question." "I don't really care; if I can't get Sebastian to sign a contract with me then I will finally leave this world, and all its sorrow." "You know that you are giving up your chance of eternal peace and rest, your soul will be his." "When the creature that has my brother soul has mine I will be at peace." "And they call me insane, oh well your mind is set, and at least I get to watch you die. I hope it's bloody," Grell said smiling. I looked at him, _'So do I,' _I thought, _'I am done with this world and the only reason I would ever come back would be to rid it of the lying bastards that walk upon it.' _ The hour went by slowly, as I half guessed it would. The Undertaker returned, his normal smile upon his face, "This way, if you please, it's all ready." I nodded and followed him into the back room, "Undress and lay upon the table there, Grell, you'll be wanting to help hold her down, the first part hurts the most." The Undertaker chuckled, once I had laid down. Grell smiled and pined my arms down, "Make it fast, I want to watch her blood drain from her body." "Just hold her still, now Beth there is no going back once this happens, you do know that right?" the Undertaker asked, I caught a glimpse of his yellow and green eyes, "You're getting soft in your old age…Reaper," I laughed. "How does she know that?" Grell asked. "I know many things; living in the shadows has its – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the Undertaker pressed a brand on the side of my rib cage, "STOP PLEASE IT HURTS…AHHHHHHHHHHH!" "I warned you that the first part hurts the most," The Undertaker laughed, a sudden pain erupted in my chest, "the next part ends too soon for your body to tell what happened" My vision began to blur, I looked at the dagger that now protruded out of chest, I looked up at Grell who was grinning like a mad man, _'So we meet at last ….Death'….._


	3. Her Butler: Renewed Contract

I woke, my body felt peaceful, I was dead. _'So this is what peace feels like,' _I thought, _'I almost with that the demon won't come for me…' _

"Why have you called upon me," a sad voice called.

"You must be Sebastian," I answered.

"How do you know me by that name?" the voice demanded.

"You severed Ciel Phantomhive as his butler; you protected him until the end. I have come to tell you that he was tricked; our parents' real killers are still alive, the angel lied to you and him he died for nothing, you contract was not finished," I said.

A pair of purplish red eyes appeared in front of me, "That would explain it," Sebastian said.

"Explain what."

"That day I took him to the island of death but I was unable to take his soul, but my mark is gone from his eye."

"He believed that you had killed the one he was after, there for he thinks the contract was finished."

"I still have his soul; I have kept it safe, what is it you want, other than to tell me that I failed in upholding my contract."

"I have called you to make an offer, my soul, if you help me find and kill the real murderers of my parents."

"No, I don't want you soul, I want something else, if what you said is true then young Ciel's body is still out there somewhere and I have his soul, I will help you only if I can get my young master back and apologize, for breaking our contract."

"That's it, and once that happens?"

"Our contract will be finished, and I will leave."

"What about Ciel, If you can really bring him back won't he want you to take his soul. My brother keeps his word, and you not taking it will upset him."

"I already have taken his soul so therefore that part of our agreement is done."

"Very well, Sebastian Michaelis, will you agree to work and serve me until we find my brothers body and the real murderers," I asked.

"Of course….Mistress."


End file.
